Una nueva generación de vampiros
by Sakura Misa Misachan
Summary: Kaname después de haber ser revivido por Yuuki vivió como humano un tiempo, luego de que pasaran extrañas situaciones su hija lo volvió a convertir en vampiro. Kaname crío a una niña muy particular llamada akane, quien trata a kaname como su abuelo, pero ella en realidad esta enamorada de el. Ella es una chica muy popular y sus dos amigos están enamorados de ella secretamente.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 **

Voy a llegar tarde! –saliendo corriendo de la casa

Esta es mi rutina de siempre, salir corriendo saliendo del dormitorio ya que me he quedado dormida, y eso es mi primer día de colegio. Es un colegio donde solo van personas que son como yo. Mi nombre es Akane, mi apellido es Kuran y soy una vampira.

Mi madre era una sangre pura, ella era hija de mis ancestros Yuuki y Kaname, a pesar de que era mi madre no la recuerdo mucho ni si quiera recuerdo su nombre, ya que ella se fue y me dejo con mi abuelo kaname, cuando le pregunto a el sobre mi madre el evade el tema. El es muy bueno conmigo a pesar de que aveces no lo entiendo, hay veces en que me dice de que me parezco a su querida yuuki, solo que ella era más alegre que yo, seguramente debe extrañarla mucho y sufre por ello.

-choca contra alguien y cayendo- Lo siento!

- No te preocupes yo también vengo despistado-dijo el chico parándose y mirando a la chica

-Ella lo mira y se sonroja un poco- (inter que chico tan guapo, con su cabello castaño, ni tan largo ni tan corto, su cuerpo se ve de que hace ejercicio…. Ahh de que planeta es… oye que estás pensando párate y ándate al colegio llegare tarde pero…) eh eh Ten más cuidado para la otra –(porque lo trato así T_T)

-el dándole la mano para ayudarla a pararla- Lo siento Mucho

Ella toma su mano y se levanta, y el mira su uniforme.

-Vas al mismo colegio que yo- mirándola

-si eso veo-mirándolo seria (porque lo miro asi…. Espera si va a mi mismo colegio entonces es un vampiro)

- caminemos juntos al colegio-sonriendole

- pero si ya estamos caminado juntos idiota- mirándolo con indiferencia

- eso es verdad- Tocándose la cabeza y sonriendo.

-Cual es tu nombre- le dice akane

-Daisuke, Daisuke Migashi y el tuyo- Dijon

-Akane Kuran- Dije Mirando Sonriendo

-Lindo nombre – dice mirándola

Ella no dice nada y se sonroja un poco.

Llegando al colegio todos la miraban y hablaban entre ellos.

-QUIEN SE ATREVE A VENIRSE CON AKANE_SAMA QUE ENVIDIA-Gritaba un chico

- AKANE_SAMA TIENE NOVIO- gritaba otro

Akane los miro y les dijo

-EL NO ES MI NOVIO - GRITO

Th Verdad akane_sama

-Akane_sama eres tan genial toma este hilo rojo para que junte nuestros destinos!

Akane les dio la espalda, y se acercó a Daisuke

-Desde Aquí separó, adios ella Daisuke_San-dados Corriendo rápido

**- Daisuke-**

Que raro suceso me paso, ir corriendo al colegio y en una esquina chocar con una chica muy hermosa, sus ojos grandes marrones, su piel blanca, su cabello largo y del mismo color de sus ojos, su cuerpo su todo, pensé de que estaba soñando. ¿A esto le llamaran amor a primera vista? A pesar de su personalidad extraña es muy linda en todos sentido. Pero al llegar al colegio me di cuenta de que tengo mucha competencia. Además yo recién la conozco, quizás ya tiene novio.

-Daisukeee – decía un chico acercándosele - tanto tiempo sin verte, que hacías llegando con akane?!

- Ryu, hola, solo choque con ella en el camino

- ahhh ella es amiga de mi novia es muy rara pero todos están enamoraros de ella, bueno como sea, estamos en la misma clase, vayamos al salón

- esta bien

**- Akane-**

-Akane!- decía una chica corriendo hacia Akane ya abrazándola- quien era ese chico era muy guapo? Ya tienes novio? CUENTAMELO TODOOOO

- El no es nadie, solo es un chico con el que choque hiyori- decía la chica seria

- ohhh Amor a primera vista? – decía su amiga

Akane la dejo hablando sola y siguió caminando

-Akanee Espera!

Yo, yo no me quiero enamorar, el amor es para tontos, es para sufrir. Nosotros los vampiros somos, no aferramos tanto a esa persona a quien amamos, pero los vampiro al igual que a los humanos morimos, si nuestra persona amada muere, nosotros sufrimos hasta que morimos. Uno de los ejemplos claros es mi abuelo Kaname. Yo no me quiero enamorar yo no quiero sufrir.

Estando en el salón de clases akane se sienta en su pupitre y mira a hiyori que estaba parada al lado de ella nerviosa

-hiyori no te vas a sentar- la Mirabent sería

- Akane esque quiero sentarme junto a Ryu- decía la chica esperando respuesta

- Has lo que quiera- decía Akane indiferente

- Nos juntamos en el receso si Akane- decía hiyori alegre mientras akane solo asentia

El profesor entrando al salón de clase

Buenos días alumnos bienvenidos sean al nuevo año escolar se que ya se conocen todos asi que les presentare al nuevo alumno que acaba de llegar desde Europa, Daisuke Migashi_kun

Hola -decia Daisuke entrar

Bien haber donde hay un asiento disponible…. Ah! Siéntate al lado de la srta. Kuran

Daisuke camino hacia Akane y se sentó a su lado. Mientras akane lo miraba

Nos volvemos a encontrar Akane_san.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**-Daisuke-**

caminé hacia Akane y me senté a su lado. Mientras akane lo miraba

Nos volvemos a encontrar Akane_san.

Akane, me mira con un leve sonrojo y luego corre su mirada guiándola hasta la ventana. Yo solo mira a la chica y la contemplaba solo un momento hasta que noté de que toda la clase me estaba mirando, disimulé un poco y saqué uno de mis libros pretendiendo poner atención en clases.

-"con esto ellos dejaran de mirarme"- pensé y así fue.

Al terminar la clase Akane se levantó de su silla y fue caminando hacia la salida cuando fue detenida

Señorita Kuran - Grito el profesor hacia la chica, ella se dio la vuelta y lo miro poniendo atención- podría por favor darle un recorrido por el colegio al sr. Migashi.

Akane simplemente asintió.

"Se abra enojado"- pensé - "que difícil carácter tiene"

**-Akane-**

Porque acepte darle un recorrido! – gritaba la inter Akane, mientras que por fuera de ella solo movía su ceja como su le molestara algo

Que sucede Akane- el chico la miraba con curiosidad

No nada-decía seria - bueno ya te he mostrado todo el colegio así que ya me voy, ya es tarde. (inter: mi abuelo kaname se va a preocupar)

Entonces te acompaño a casa- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa

NO – dijé- ya he pasado tiempo suficiente contigo - Dice ella furiosa, toma su bolso y se va corriendo

El miró triste y me fui muy rápido

Porque siento esto cuando estoy cerca de él, no quiero que sea alguien importante para mí por favor no quiero – caminaba lentamente llegando a su casa.

Al abrir el portón comencé a caminar lentamente por el camino largo para llegar a su casa o mejor dicho a la mansión Kuran. Al llegar al patio ví la pileta y me sente alrededor de ella y me quede pensando, ¿Qué me esta pasando? . En ese momento siento que alguien me empuja y caigo al agua.

Ahhhhhh! QUIEN ME EMPUJOOOO!- me levante muy enojada.

JAJAJJAJ parecías tan seria que con un poco de agua de alegrarías – sonriendo

Aidou_san!- Sali de la pileta mojada y abracé

Esperaa!.. me estas mojando – empujándoloa

Ja! Esto te pasa por mojarme ja. Ja. Ja.

Parece que se divierten – bajando las escaleras aparece Kaname

Kaname_sama- Decía Aidou inclinando la cabeza

Abuelo- akane se acerca a el sonriendo

Aidou no necesitas ser formal, para mi eres mi amigo más preciado.

Si así es después de que yuuki Kuran reviviera a mi abuelo el único de sus compañeros que sigue siéndole fiel es Aidou_san, él es descendiente de unos de los compañeros de mi abuelo Kaname quien lleva el mismo nombre, el ayudo a mi abuelo kaname a criarme por eso es que lo quiero tanto, además lo ayudo a superar lo de yuuki, ella la mujer que él amaba mucho y ella cuando supe de eso me puse muy celosa, de saber que el corazón de mi abuelo le pertenecía a ella y que aun de ella muerta le pertenece me hace sentir muy mal… Pero el es mi abuelo no puedo sentir esas cosas por el…

Akane, deberías ir a cambiarte – decía con cariño Kaname

Si tienes razón abuelo, nos vemos luego Aidou_san – Decia subiendo las escaleras de entrada

Nos vemos…

**-Daisuke-**

Que chica más extraña... se enoja con facilidad… bueno que se le va a hacer. – Decía Daisuke caminando dirigiéndose a su casa.

Hey, Daisuke – decía acercándose Ryu empujando y tomando del pecho a Daisuke.

Hey Que Te pasa – Decía Daisuke Sorprendido

NO TE ACERQUES A AKANE – Decia Ryu- EL CLUB DE FANS DE AKANE TE PUEDEN HACER ALGO…

DE QUE HABLAS, ESPERA TRANQUILIZATE- Decia Daisuke

Es que…- decía Ryu soltándolo- eres mi amigo si te acercas más a akane lo lamentaras y mucho todos los que se acercan a akane le pasan cosas y terminan cambiándolo al otro colegio de vampiro el de los malos vampiros… además ella es una kuran y tienes que tener cuidado con ellos…

Que cosas extrañas dices – decía Daisuke- pero si tú me dices eso esta bien me alejare de ella… además es una chica muy extraña y no vengo a este colegio a buscar problemas….

Si lo es – decía Ryu mirando a Daisuke (inter Ryu. Creo que se creyó esta mentira… ojala que asi se aleje de mi Akane no soporto que otro chico se le acerque, Ella es solo para mí, lo siento Daisuke pero ahora no puedo ceder)

Vamos a Casa – Daisuke sonriendo

Si..

**-Akane-**

Oye Akane! Porque te demoras tanto ven a comer con nosotros – Aidou

Ya voy Aidou_san – deje Bajando las escaleras (inter: dirás beber en vez de comer, tengo ganas de sangre no de comida de humano).

Al llegar a la mesa había una gran mesa llena de comida, Akane observo y vio a muchas personas.

Hee…. Que es esto… -Decía soprendida

Crees que nos olvidaríamos de tu cumpleaños , Akane, sé que no te gustan las celebraciones a lo grande, por eso invite a algunos de nuestros cercanos –Decía Kaname abrazándola

Abuelo…- Decía correspondiendo el abrazo de su abuelo

A comer -decía Hiyori sonriente

Todos empezaron a disfrutar de la pequeña celebración. Mientras que yo me acerqué a hiyori mirándola comer tan gustosamente.

Akane porque me miras asi!- decía hiyori mientras yo solo corría la vista y seguía comiendo- estas enojada conmigo…. Akaneeee

Hiyori Fujimoto, es una vampira de las familias que se han hecho más ricas después de que ya no hubiera sangres puras. Por alguna razón esta familia se acercó mucho a mi abuelo kaname cuando volvió a hacer sangre pura, y así empezaron a hacer negocios pero yo no creo que se hayan acercado solo para eso… pero bueno mi abuelo kaname es muy inteligente él sabe lo que hace. Pero siento algo diferente por Hiyori en ella puedo confiar, aunque sea aveces muy molesta… pero es comprensiva… me gusta su cabello rojo y su ojos son del mismo color pero mas oscuros, cuando bebe sangre le brillan… es un poco más pequeña que yo en estatura pero tiene buen cuerpo y no es tan pálida como yo. Me gustaría ser como Hiyori ella puede mostrarse como es para todo el mundo, y confía en los demás y todos confían en ella. Me gusta eso de ella… Pero al confiar mucho en personas te pueden dañar como su novio Ryu algo de él no me gusta siento como si la está utilizando….

- AKANEEE!-gritaba hiyori- no te enojes conmigo te quiero mucho amiga

- No Grites cosas Vergonzosas delante de la gente – decía- no estoy enojada solo estoy sorprendida…

- Akaneee!- Hiyori la abraza akane la mira y mira hacia otro lado

Kaname las observaba, mientras que Aidou sonreía.

Al terminar la celebración me despedí de Hiyori y todos los invitados salieron. Aidou_san se fue a descansar ya se estaba haciendo de día, en eso mi abuelo Kaname se sienta en el sillón y me miro.

-Akane ven -dijo

Me acerque a él tímidamente.

Porque te sonrojas Akane- Me Dice él y me mira seductoramente

Por cómo me miras Abuelo Kaname- dije entre cortado... en ese momento el jala de mi brazo y me sienta en sus piernas. Sin poder evitarlo me sonroje más de lo que estaba. El me acaricio la cara y me miraba como si no quisiera perder de vista ningún gesto mío. En eso el pasa sus manos por mi cuello y lo descubre bajando un poco mi blusa. Él acerca su cara más a la mía, yo ya no podía estar más roja de lo que estaba, en eso el baja a mi cuello y pasa su lengua en él, en ese momento yo solo estire me cuello haciendo mi cabeza hacia atrás, el me miro y me acaricio la cara diciéndome…

Yuuki…

En ese momento el mordió mi cuello y empezó a beber mi sangre. Yo solo gemí levemente, me encantaba que Mi abuelo Kaname se alimentara de mi era lo único que yo podía hacer por él. Después de beber de mi sangre mi miro y me abrazo fuerte.

Akane, bebe de mi sangre- yo lo mire, acaricie su cara le lamí su cuello y se lo mordí empecé beber su sangre, sabia tan bien. El solo acariciaba mi cabeza, después de beber lo mire, el limpio mi boca y luego… me beso yo me volví a sonrojar y más aún era mi primer beso, correspondí como pude, luego el me observo.

Abuelo Kaname, no podemos hacer esto- Dije entrecortado y sonrojada

Porque no- me respondió el- los vampiros somos como animales, si podemos hacerlo-

El volvió a besarme y yo se lo correspondí, sentí algo tan lindo me sentía tan bien. En eso el terminó el beso, y me abrazo.

Abuelo Kaname, etto… ese fue mi primer beso- lo mire sonrojada

Es bueno saber eso – me dice el, acaricio mi cara- ya no me digas Abuelo Kaname, dime solo kaname, si- yo asentí sonrojada, ahora vamos a la cama

Heee… Kaname_sama! – lo mire muy sonrojada

En que estás pensando pervertida? – Me dice el- tengo sueño quiero dormir pero quiero que duermas conmigo pero no pasara nada más, no sabía que mi nieta era una pervertida…

Kaname_sama – baje mi mirada sonrojada, el me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo a su habitación y nos acostamos juntos….


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**-Akane-**

¿Que es esta sensación tan linda?, nunca había experimentado esto… a cierto estoy durmiendo junto a mi abuelo Kaname… Él es el único hombre al que puedo confiar, y ahora si me puedo enamorar de él como fuera… Aunque sea incesto… aunque el crea que soy Yuuki… el me crio, a pesar de que mi madre me abandonó por eso … a él le pertenezco…

-Kaname_sama- dije en voz baja

-Dime akane- el me miro y acaricio mi cara

-Este…. Que somos ahora…- dije mirándolo

-Haber… que sientes tu por mi… - me dijo

-Yo… siento algo muy grande, es muy lindo, que nose como explicarlo- dije sonrojada

-El sonríe y me mira a mis ojos – eso es amor- y me besa yo correspondí a su beso.

-Y que sientes tu por mi Kaname_sama – dije sonrojada

-Haber veamos…- me dice- lo mismo que tu sientes por mí, a pesar que seas mi nieta siento cosas muy lindas por ti que no es de un abuelo… a pesar que te crie…

-Kaname _sama- dije sonrojándome- tú me criaste yo te pertenezco…

-El me mira asombrado y me abraza fuerte…. Y luego me dice…

-Mañana te iré a buscar al colegio porque te quiero llevar a un lugar muy lindo si Akane… ahora durmamos mañana tienes que ir al colegio…

-Si….

Cuando desperté Kaname_sama no se encontraba en la cama, me levante mire la hora eran las 7 de la tarde, a las 10 empiezan las clases así que me voy a bañar. Al salir de la puerta choque con Kaname_sama, el me miro y sonrió, acariciando mi cabeza.

-Akane, despertaste temprano

-Sii Kaname_sama, esque me dio frio – lo mire sonrojada

-Me encantan tus sonrojos Akane

-Kaname_sama…- baje mi cara sonrojada

-Ve a bañarte…-levantándome la cabeza

-Esta bien…

**-Daisuke-**

Que es esto soñé con Akane, sé que es una chica muy linda y extraña, pero no creo que me haya enamorado de ella a primera vista, a pesar de que sea hermosa… ahora que lo pienso se parece un poco a mi mamá, quizás eso me atrajo de ella, además le dije a Ryu que no me acercaría más a ella… ahhh que problema…

-Daisuke! Levántate!

-Si Mamá - Dije levantándose de mala gana

Me levante como pude, estaba cansado porque ayer me acosté tarde ya que mi madre celebro mi cumpleaños, ni modo, me bañe, y me vestí. Al entrar a la cocina. Mi madre con su cabello largo y castaño y sus ojos del mismo color de su pelo me miro, pasándome una tasa con sangre…

-Aquí tienes tu desayuno hijo

-De quien es la sangre?

-No preguntes toma nomas…

Me tome la sangre y me fui al colegio, no podía dejar de pensar en Akane, en eso en el camino me encontré con ella, tenía una cara muy linda, parecía muy feliz… seguro le paso algo… sentí algo en mi pecho muy raro y lo ignore…

-Akane… caminemos juntos al colegio - La llame la verdad nose porque lo hice, ella solo me miro

-Buenos días – ella camino rápidamente queriendo alejarse de mi... bueno será mejor así…

**-Akane-**

Que le pasa a ese chico, quiere que vayamos juntos al colegio y más encima nos sentamos juntos ahh!

-Akane! – me abrazo por la espalda

-Hiyori... – La mire y vi que venía con ryu.

-Hola Akane_san – Me dijo yo solo moví la cabeza.

-Akane vamos rápido estamos atrasada corre, CORRE- Me agarro de la y la de Ryu nos llevo arrastrando, cuando llegamos al colegio o más bien dicho en la entrada de la sala de clases me miro- Hey Akane, porque no te has enojado por esto, siempre te enojas cuando te traigo así? te paso algo Ayer?, tienes cara como cuando yo pienso en Ryu? Acaso tienes novio Akane?- decía exaltada y Ryu miraba con atención

-No... na… nada de eso- baje mi mirada y me sonroje, no pude evitarlo, siempre Hiyori nota cuando a mí me pasa algo- me… mejor va.. vamos a sentarnos… - me fui a sentar hiyori me miraba con una gran sonrisa y el chico Ryu bajo la cabeza…

**-Ryu-**

Desde cuando me enamoré de Akane, así… fue esa vez cuando éramos niños, ella estaba en una plaza junto con un hombre rubio, yo estaba sediento de sangre, pero disimulaba no estarlo, ella me vio y sonrío, era una sonrisa muy bella, el hombre rubio le dijo algo y se fue, ella me hizo una seña a que fuera con ella y me dijo

-Hey tienes ganas de beber sangre? Eres un vampiro no?

-Hee… si … pero como sabes eso

-Se te nota en la cara- ella me miro a los ojos- bebe de la mía, pero en un lugar donde no se note si…- ella sonrío

-De verdad… - ella no alcanzo a responder cuando levante su brazo y lo mordí bebiendo de su sangre ella me miro sonrojada cuando satisfice mi sed la mire- lo siento me dijiste que mordiera en donde no se notara pero no podía pensar en ese momento pero tengo algo con que cubrirlo- le pase una gruesa negra y se la amarre a la mano, ella sonrío

-Gracias quieres ser mi amigo- me dijo ella sonriendo

-Etto… Claro que si – conteste muy contento- etto... por eso no quiero que pienses que soy un mal agradecido por eso quiero que nos volvamos a encontrar aquí si … - le dije sonrojado

-Me tengo que ir, adiós – ella salió corriendo, yo solo la vi irse

Quería volver a verla, su sangre era deliciosa, pero al beberla me hizo sentir algo tan raro y hermoso… Después al día siguiente ella no vino y nunca más vino por esa plaza, me sentí muy mal ni siquiera sabía su nombre… quería verla… soñaba con ella… era muy hermosa. Después de un tiempo mis tutores decidieron que fuera a un colegio especial de vampiros, así que me inscribieron, cuando entre al salón de clases ahí la vi la reconocí de inmediato, estaba con una chica de pelo rojo, era linda igual pero no tan linda como esa chica, me acerque a ella y me miro fríamente

-Eres nuevo…-me dijo

-Hee.. si – respondí sorprendido había cambiado mucho en ese momento ella levanta sus mangas de su camisa y apoya su cabeza en una de ellas, mira hacia la ventana, me di cuenta que llevaba la pulsera que le di, me sentí tan feliz…

-Hey… así que eres el chico nuevo cierto, me presento soy Hiyori Fujimoto mucho gusto de conocerte, etto ella es Akane Kuran – dijo ella sonriente

-Hola… yo soy Ryu Samaki, Mucho gusto- así que se llama akane que hermoso nombre aunque su apellido se me hace conocido… Kuran… el de la chica de cabello rojo también se me hace conocido… Así ella son de las familias de empresarios más famosos del mundo… akane es descendiente directo de los sangre puras… por eso su sangre era tan deliciosa…. Pero porque me la habrá dado… ella es una chica muy buena…

Paso un tiempo y ella no me reconoció que era el chico de la otra vez, intente de contarle pero ella se alejaba de mí, me di cuenta que con su mejor amiga era como la chica que conocí, así que para poder estar cerca de ella me hice novio de Hiyori, a pesar de que no me gusta jugar con las mujeres, es lo único que puedo hacer para poder ver su hermoso rostro sonriente aunque no sea para mi… pero puedo verlo… me di cuenta que cada vez que la veía me enamoraba más de ella, por eso hare todo para estar junto a ella todo….

- Hey Akane, porque no te has enojado por esto, siempre te enojas cuando te traigo asi?, te paso algo Ayer?, tienes cara como cuando yo pienso en Ryu? Acaso tienes novio Akane?

- No.. na.. Nada de eso …me… mejor va... vamos a sentarnos… - en ese momento no sabía que hacer Akane tenía novio, ¡¿ Acaso era Daisuke?! Con solo un día de conocerlo se enamoró tan rápido de El… No… Daisuke se lo hubiera dicho… entonces de quien!

-Ryu? Vamos a sentarnos – me dijo hiyori con una sonrisa

-Si... – respondí

**-Hiyori-**

No puedo creer que Akane este enamorada, ella es mi mejor amiga desde pequeñas pero ella siempre hablaba de que los vampiros no deberían sentir amor porque sufrían mucho…

Puede que sea Daisuke… mmm si es lindo… tiene un cabello hasta sus hombros castaño un lado más largo que el otro sus ojos dulces de color café… emm tiene buen cuerpo… pero no creo que sea él aunque estuvieran un día juntos… no creo que le haya cambiado su formada de pensar… además no es tan lindo como mi Ryu… él tiene un cuerpazo, su cabello corto con dos mechones largos adelante, ojos afilados, ahhh es hermoso…. Ahhh pero ese no el tema…. A ver quien más podría ser el novio de Akane… etto… el único hombre que es capaz de cambiar a Akane es su abuelo, ya que akane siempre hace lo que él le dice creo que ella siente mucho cariño por el… pero no puede ser Él es incesto! Ahhh me está matando la incertidumbre!... ahh al fin termino la clase…

-Akaneee! – me acerque a ella

-Hiyori, -respondió

-Akane, dime dime quien es tu novio- en ese momento akane corre su mirada y me di cuenta que Daisuke miraba sorprendido y algo triste además ryu miraba muy interesado

-No tengo novio – me dijo akane fríamente pero a la vez un poco sonrojada se veía tan linda, en ese momento se paró y salió del salón…

-Ahhh… Akane eres tan tímida – le grite paro un momento y luego salió mas rápido…

**-Daisuke-**

Entre al salón de Clases y me di cuenta de que Akane ya había llegado… y por alguna razón estaba ocultando su cara, Hiyori se veía muy emocionada y ryu estaba muy serio... me senté en mi asiento, al lado de Akane, quizás se oculte porque me ignoro aunque no lo creo… cuando empezó la clases me di cuenta que Akane estaba como en las nubes, el profesor la llamo, y ella no respondía… el profesor lo dejo pasar… y así paso toda la clase…

- Akaneee!

- Hiyori

- Akane, dime dime quien es tu novio

Heee novio… Akane tiene novio pero ryu me dijo que cosas malas le pasan a los que se juntan con ella… no puede ser… en ese momento me dolía mucho mi pecho…

- No tengo novio – respondió ella a pesar que lo dijo fríamente ella se sonrojo… SE SONROJO

- Ahhh… Akane eres tan tímida…

No puede ser que es lo que siento, que es esto… a esto le llaman corazón roto?... pero porque va a estar roto si ayer nomas la conocí…

**-Akane-**

Hiyori se pone molesta… porque tiene que gritar para que todo el mundo sepa… ahhh pero no puedo contarle la verdad de que estoy saliendo con Kaname_sama ella no lo entendería….

Pase todo el día intentando de evitar a hiyori… sabía que me preguntaría una y otra vez lo mismo asi que la evite…

- Akane vámonos junta a casa- me dijo hiyori sonriendo

- Lo siento Hiyori, me van a venir a buscar

- A sii – me miraba emocionada- entonces caminemos juntas a la salida

- emm está bien- caminamos a la salida por alguna razón nos empezaron a seguir Daisuke y Ryu… al llegar a la salida está ahí Kaname_sama por alguna razón me sonroje, fui corriendo hasta él y lo abrase- Kaname_sama- le dije y él sonrió además de corresponder él tomo mi mano y nos fuimos los dos juntos…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**-Hiyori-**

Akane, me evito toda la noche sé que ella no quería decirme nada asi que espere el momento indicado… cuando la clase termino caminamos juntas a la salida… en ella la estaba esperando su abuelo Kaname… ella se sonrojo y lo abrazo de una manera muy distinta a lo que usualmente lo hacía…

-Dijo Kaname_sama… -Los mire irse de la mano juntos y baje mi mirada

-Ese es – decía Ryu- Kaname Kuran

-Kaname Kuran… el abuelo de Akane hee –miraba Daisuke

-Hiyori… dijiste que Akane tenía novio… - me dijo ryu

-Cuando akane dijo que la venían a buscar pensé que sería el novio

-Yo igual- decía ryu- por alguna razón estaba interesado… Hiyori que sucede

-Esto es extraño Ryu… -dije no quería pensar esto pero tenía que decírselo a alguien.

-Que es extraño? -me respondió el

-Akane nunca le diría a el señor Kaname "Kaname_sama" … además ella… ella se sonrojó – no puedo pensar esto Akane no puede enamorarse de su propio abuelo… pero esto me acusa cuidado- recuerdo que akane dijo que solo le diría "sama" a quien fuera su novio...

-Que dices que el novio de akane es su abuelo- me decía Ryu algo incrédulo

-Sigámoslos – dije sin pensarlo

-Está bien, además se tomaron de la mano.. – dijo Daisuke algo curioso

-Ok vamos – dijo mirando a daisuke ryu

Y así terminamos siguiéndolos…

**-Akane-**

Kaname_sama me llevaba de la mano su mano era grande y suave iba sumergida en mis imaginaciones… cuando lo mire a la cara se veía muy feliz, lo estaré haciendo feliz… quería besarlo pero en ese momento no podía no era capaz de hacerlo soy muy timida… además estamos en plena calle… me sonroje más por culpa de esos pensamientos

-Akane… no me preguntaras a donde vamos- me dijo mirándome

-A donde vamos Kaname_sama – dije sonriendo y él se puso a reír

-Bueno… vamos a la academia Cross – termino diciendo

-Academia Cross, en donde estudiaron tú y yuuki – dije bajando mi cabeza

-Si… quiero mostrarte algo…

En ese momento llegamos, por alguna razón la nueva mansión Kuran, se encontraba cerca de la academia Cross, yo sé que la nueva academia de vampiros se hizo en honor a la academia Cross por eso también quedaba cerca… me di cuenta que Kaname miro hacia atrás y luego sonrío…

-Que sucede Kaname_sama – le pregunte

-No… nada Akane – me acaricio mi cara, sonrío y yo me sonroje- vamos Akane

Seguimos caminando y vi la gran academia, recuerdo que una vez mi abuelo me dijo que el había reconstruido la academia tal cual era antes, y quedo como un patrimonio de los vampiros… en eso entramos a la academia….

-Akane, esta parte era los dormitorios de los vampiros… - me dijo sonriendo

-Aaa… que lindo lugar – sonreí

-Ven – me toma de la mano subimos la escaleras pasamos por unos pasillos y entramos a una recamara- este era mi cuarto- me acaricio mi cara nuevamente y me beso yo correspondí en eso sentimos pasos afuera del cuarto, Kaname no le toma importancia y me sigue besando en eso me toma en sus brazos sin dejar de besarme y me recuesta en la cama, deja de besarme y me mira…

-Kaname_sama – dije sonrojada y acaricie su cara el bajo a mi cuello yo estire mis brazos por la cama mientras él me mordía y bebía mi sangre… mientras hacía esto el acariciaba mi cuerpo lentamente, yo estaba totalmente roja… el paro y me miro

-Lo siento Akane me excedí – él se sentó en la cama mirando hacia abajo mientras yo igual me sentaba detrás de el con la mirada abajo

-Kaname_sama, no importa – lo mire- me siento bien estando contigo, me gusta estar contigo… además yo ya te dije yo te pertenezco… - El me miro y sonrío, luego se recostó apoyando su cabeza en mis piernas yo acaricie su cabello sonriéndole

-Bésame, Akane – me dijo el, yo lo mire sonrojada y lo bese…

-Eres muy tierna Akane… -me dijo riéndose- yuuki no era tan tierna como tu… - yo lo mire sonrojada… - aaa verdad a por aquí tengo unas fotos de la época en que asistí a esta academia… fueron tomadas por yuuki- yo mire hacia otro lado (inter Akane: yuuki … yuuki … y yuukii ahhh jum )- mira akane esta era yuuki- de verdad se parecía a mi… pero sus ojos eran más grandes que los míos en algunas salía de pelo corto y en otras de pelo largo al lado de ella siempre salía un hombre de pelo blanco … era muy guapo

-Quien es el Kaname_sama – le pregunte

-Él es Zero – me dijo

-Ahh el cazador con quien se casó yuuki verdad

-Si… era buen hombre

-Si… era muy guapo- dije sonriendo y el me miro algo enojado y luego sonrío – pero tú también eres muy guapo Kaname_sama – dije sonrojada, el me abrazo sonriéndome y luego nos besamos…

**-Daisuke-**

Mientras seguíamos a Akane… Ryu y Hiyori parecían algo preocupados, bueno es entendible tras pensar que tu mejor amiga anda con su abuelo… es muy raro… quizás el, la está forzando a esto, aunque mirándolos no puede ser Akane se veía muy feliz… y El también… al verlos me duele mucho mi pecho…

-Akane… está sonriendo mucho no creen - decía Ryu

-Si – dije

-Bueno… quizás deberíamos dejarlos solos- dijo hiyori

-Pero si tú fuiste de la idea – dice Ryu – además para donde irán esto… para allá está la ex academia Cross no?... – En eso Kaname mira hacia acá- Escóndanse

-Nos habrá visto… parece que no – dice Hiyori- ahh… le acaricio la cara a akane…

-Si – dije me sentía muy mal al verlos... seguimos siguiéndolos… en ese momento entran en unas de las infractructuras, nosotros también entramos cuando los vimos subir por las escaleras… subimos nosotros también… y los vimos entrar a un cuarto nosotros nos pusimos a fuera del cuarto a mirar y vimos como el besaba a Akane y ella correspondía… En ese momento Ryu intento de entrar y hiyori lo sostenía yo la ayude, en ese momento apareció un hombre rubio golpeo a Ryu dejándolo inmóvil y los llevo hacia fuera nosotros los seguimos, a pesar de haber golpeado a ryu, no parecía mala persona…

-Ustedes… no saben respetar la privacidad ajena – nos preguntó- no espere esto de ti Hiyori, tu eres de muy buenos modales…

-Aidou_san – dijo hiyori- lo siento mucho, pero tú estás de acuerdo con esto!, esto está mal!, es incesto, como él puede verla de esa manera!... Tenemos que hacer algo…

-Hacer Algo… nosotros no podemos entrometernos… - dijo Aidou

-Porque no? – pregunte

-Porque… es problema de ellos… El eligió a ella y ella eligió a él… lo único que podemos hacer es aceptarlos y apoyarlos… - me respondió Aidou

-Apoyarlos… -Dijo Ryu- como podemos apoyar algo asi?

-Si quieren a Akane como su amiga, deberán hacerlo – no dijo luego camino un poco- ella es igual a su abuela, creo que fue normal de que kaname se enamorara de ella… el nunca a dejado de amar a su yuuki … - el bajo la mirada- ahora ustedes déjenlos y vayan a su casa…

-Entonces él está utilizando a Akane- dije fuerte

-No es que la esté utilizando… solo que… El quiere dejar de sufrir por Yuuki – dice el mirándome- el quiere volver a ser feliz…

-No pude decir nada mas solo baje la mirada, hiyori y yo, levantamos a ryu y lo fuimos a dejar a su casa en el trayecto nadie hablo nada…

**-Akane-**

-Kaname_sama – dije sonriendo- se está haciendo tarde mi abuelo se puede enojar de que llego tarde- empecé a bromear

-A si verdad que tu abuelo es muy gruñon- me dijo el riendo

-Si la verdad es que si lo es- dije

-A si? – me tomo de la cintura y me hizo cosquillas, a pesar de lo que teníamos los dos el aun me trataba un poco como su nieta, aunque es entendible en cierto sentido… pero me gusta nuestra relación.

Vamos a casa, Akane- al terminar la frase me beso yo me sonroje al instante, el comenzó a tocarme… - mmm eres muy pervertida akane… solo dejas que te toque…

Ahhh Kaname_sama- sonrojada- solo me dejo tocar porque lo haces tu…- El me miro me beso mi frente

Vamonos- tomo mi mano y caminamos juntos a la salida- a por cierto Akane..

Si Kaname_sama

Solo dime Kaname si

Etto… Kaname... –dije sonrojada

Eres muy linda…


End file.
